The Sun and The Shadows of Camelot
by Lightscript
Summary: Merthur fanfiction! Slash fic, Merlin and Arthur have feelings for each other but are afraid to admit it, what happens when you mix lust spells, A certain evil sorceress with a bit of a crush and a grumpy King! Well chaos to begin with, but will love emerge victorious? Better than it sounds, check it out and please please please review! I have cookies!


Disclaimer Merlin belongs to the BBC I am borrowing it

Kay this is a Merthur fanfiction dedicated to my friend-she knows who she is and people please note this is an 'M' so there will be sex scenes and hopefully lots of smut ;-) my first attempt at a slash fic so please be kind and review!

And so it begins…

Arthur was strolling around his quarters watching his manservant Merlin through the window but also trying to convince himself he was not watching Merlin, he was merely checking that Merlin was doing his job right. Arthur sat down with a frustrated sigh, running a hand through his soft blond hair. It was Merlin this and Merlin that, he couldn't get the boy out of his head, no the man, the man, Arthur thought to himself, and that was the problem, Merlin was no longer the gangly, sticky-eared youth he had been when he arrived, now Merlin was tall, nearly as tall as himself with unruly dark hair, deep cerulean blue eyes full of secrets. Merlin moved with and assured confidence that was almost graceful rather than the clumsy stumble that he was once so famous for. Arthur hated to admit it but he was scared, he was scared of being hurt again, ever since Gwen had left him and with his father as king, Arthur knew he shouldn't love Merlin the way he did but he just couldn't help it.

Merlin's p.o.v

Merlin was scrubbing Arthur's armour yet again, but this time he had sensed something different when Arthur had handed him the heavy bag of iron, he seemed almost..apologetic. No, that couldn't be right, Merlin was sure of it, he was imagining it, he thought with a soft sigh, his thoughts straying yet again to the blue eyed, blond haired prince that strolled through his waking dreams and his deepest fantasies. Some days he just felt so alone, he knew if Arthur ever found out Merlin would never be allowed to forget it, he might be banished from the castle or worse. But Merlin wasn't that sure, Arthur had been acting differently around him recently, he didn't call him names so much or tease him so much about his 'deep blue orbs that attracted all the serving girls,' no Arthur had been much more, well Merlin would have to say more observant, he was able to tell when Merlin was upset or feeling a lot of pressure, Arthur still didn't know about his magic though, he would feel so betrayed Merlin worried, biting his lip.

"Merlin!" came a cry and Merlin span on his heel to see Arthur himself striding out the castle, "Merlin, grab the horses, I need to check out some rumours of a druid camp, near the border,"

"and I'm coming with you?" asked Merlin sceptically, "wouldn't Gwaine or Sir Leon be better?"

"Don't ask questions Merlin just go get the horses!" Merlin sighed and ran off to get the horses, 'so much for Arthur's sensitivity," he thought wryly.

Arthur's p.o.v

Arthur shifted his position on top of the horse, his hand gripping his sword as he and Merlin cantered closer to the druid's camp, he could see the smoke rising above the trees and they drew nearer. He saw Merlin jump slightly and suppressed a smirk as a crow uttered a sharp caw and leapt off a branch dropping slightly before it's the smooth flapping of it's wings picked up as it soared away. Arthur paused just outside the camp, "is it dangerous?" Merlin asked.

"How would I know?" Replied Arthur irritably but regretted it as he saw Merlin's face fall. Arthur pushed aside his feelings but stopped when he felt a strange sensation that developed in his gut, it moved down to his groin and seemed to burn intensely, but not with pain. He looked over to Merlin and could tell that he to was gripped in this sudden lust. As their eyes met, Merlin reached across and pushed his lips to Arthur's, kissing him with a passion the golden prince soon responded too. Their tongues danced and battled with each other as they kissed revelling in the feel of each other. Barely noticing what he was doing Arthur lifted Merlin off his horse and pushed him up against a tree, both panting erratically. Merlin, his fingers fumbling slightly in his earnest, undid the straps on the plates of Arthur's armour, pulling them off. He motioned to Arthur to lift his arms and pulled the chain mail over his head and Arthur's shirt soon followed, leaving him bare-chested. He shivered slightly out of desire as they kissed again; Merlin bit his lip hard, making Arthur moan and the pleasure pain sensation. He could feel Merlin's erection pressing into him again and decided to take the opportunity to completely divest Merlin of his clothing. Merlin quickly did the same too him, blushing slightly under Arthur's intense gaze. Arthur pulled him closer again and both of them moaned at the feeling of skin on skin as they pressed together. Merlin began to bite and suck on Arthur's neck, not hard to break the skin but enough to leave a mark, "you're mine," Merlin murmured as he kissed his way down Arthur's body licking his nipples until they were erect and sensitive. Then he blew lightly on them causing Arthur to let out a deep growl making Merlin shudder in desire. Merlin then directed his attention to Arthur's cock, he noted its length and thickness and moistened his lips slightly. Their was a bead of pre-cum forming on the hard and Merlin reached forward and licked it off making Arthur moan loudly as he gripped Merlin's shoulder, one hand fisting in his hair, Merlin's paused, enjoying the roughness, then he bent forward and took Arthur's length in his mouth. He sucked it lightly, occasionally allowing his teeth to graze the side of Arthur's cock making him buck forward driving himself deeper into Merlin's mouth, making him gag slightly. Merlin soon adjusted and began too bob his head up and down, Arthur moaned loudly, gripping Merlin's hair tighter as his manservant brought him closer to the brink but as he was about to come Arthur pulled back, Merlin looked at him in confusion and Arthur said hoarsely "I want to come in you, now." Merlin nodded and Arthur pushed him down straddling him, gently biting his neck, "Ready?" he asked. Merlin moaned, too overcome by desire to speak so Arthur took this as a yes. He thrust into Merlin and they both groaned, Arthur began to thrust harder and faster driving both of them too the brink. Merlin came first, moaning Arthur's name in ecstasy "Oh fuck yes Arthur I love you yes, yes!" As Merlin tightened round his cock Arthur let himself go coming loudly with a series of curses mixed with Merlin's name. They both lay there panting for a few minutes before Arthur asked "Merlin? Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" Asked Merlin sleepily,

"That you love me? Or was that just the product of..whatever brought this on?"

"Lust spell," answered Merlin "and yes." As he said this he looked seriously into Arthur's, all traces of sleepiness gone, "does that horrify you?"

Arthur smiled as he said "you'know I've been meaning too tell you something too Merlin, I just wasn't sure how too say it, but I love you and I have done for a long time, I only hope you will accept that." At this Merlin's eyes widened and his face split into a broad grin "Haha of you I will accept you, you're still a clotpole but I love you all the more for it!"

"That was sappy." Arthur said grinning, "But thank you." He leaned forward and captured Merlin's lips in a kiss, it was so sweet and perfect, Arthur thought, and as he fell asleep he wished that he could freeze time and capture this moment forever.

Okay that's chapter one people! Kay, next chappie, more smut-possibly dominance/roleplay and more sweetness, but what are they gonna do about Uther?! If you want to find out drop me some reviews with comments, criticisms and ideas! Please please PLEASE Review! However flames will be used to make toast (and Marshmallows!) 'till next time guys

-Lightscript xox


End file.
